


Insert Here?

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jonghyun was used to Minhyun randomly blurting out what was on his mind whenever it occurred to him."Jonghyun, what if we had sex?"
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Insert Here?

Minhyun was all for good, open, and honest communication. Talking about things was good, he liked talking about things. Admittedly, in Jonghyun’s opinion, Minhyun’s proclivity to chatter was maybe just a tad excessive. But after everything between them, the misunderstandings that could have so easily been solved by communication, he was resolved to speak his mind. Not that either of them had been particularly duplicitous and deceitful people to begin with. 

Jonghyun was used to Minhyun randomly blurting out what was on his mind whenever it occurred to him. That wasn’t even new. What _was_ new were the things Minhyun said. 

With the one secret that had ever been kept from him now out in the open, the random insights into Minhyun’s train of thought went from ‘my toast was perfectly toasted this morning’ and ‘that flower is the same colour as my jumper’, to ‘you’re cute when you’re embarrassed’, ‘your smile makes my heart beat faster’ and —

“Jonghyun, what if we had sex?”

Jonghyun jerked up from where he was slouched on his bed, Nintendo switch in hand, and stared at his boyfriend who had been quietly, or as quiet as Minhyun could ever be, watching him play Mario Kart. 

That they were alone in his room, both pressed together and sat on his bed did not escape his notice. In fact, his brain decided that this little bit of information had suddenly become rather important and decided the best course of action was to scream it at him every three seconds like an endless klaxon. 

Of course it all came to an abrupt stop the moment he remembered. 

“ _My parents are downstairs._ ” He hissed, turning to stare at Minhyun incredulously. He was just about able to meet his eyes without flushing ridiculously - or rather, more ridiculously than he already was - and he let his stare become a narrow-eyed glare. 

“I didn’t mean _now_.” Minhyun spluttered. 

“You should have clarified.”

“I am. I’m clarifying now.”

“You should have clarified it at the start.”

“Well, I have now, so what do you think?”

“What do I think about what?”

“My question. What if we—”

Jonghyun slapped a hand over his mouth, before yelping and pulling it back when Minhyun licked his palm. He scowled and wiped the wetness on Minhyun’s sleeve. 

“You don’t have to say it again.”

“Say what again? _Sex_?”

Jonghyun glared at him.

“It’s just a word.” Minhyun teased. “Unless it’s not just the word that’s making you embarrassed.”

Minhyun leaned in impossibly closer to Jonghyun, bringing them nose to nose, filling Jonghyun’s field of vision with Minhyun’s mischief-laden eyes. 

“I didn’t ask with the intent of pressuring you into doing something now.” Minhyun said with sincerity lacing his words and the previous teasing tone gone. “Or even in the near future.” He added hastily. “I just wanted to know how you feel about the idea, if you’re comfortable with us, you know, taking this next step in our relationship, or if you even want to. And if you don’t want to yet — or even ever — then that’s fine. We don’t have to.”

Minhyun paused. It was clear from the little furrow in his brow that he was concentrating hard to word his thoughts carefully into sentences he really meant. 

“It’s just… sometimes when we’re together and we’re kissing and then… well, you know how we get.” He said with a meaningful glance. 

Jonghyun knew all too well how they got. 

“And bearing that in mind, I wanted to ask about how you felt if the next time, we didn’t just stop to calm down… if we… kept going instead.”

Minhyun finished his monologue staring down at his hands, watching his own fingers twist and tangle together nervously. 

Jonghyun thought about Minhyun’s words. He thought about _that_ word. He thought about Minhyun and _that_ word in the same context. 

He blushed.

He couldn’t deny that the idea didn’t sound good… because it did. It sounded _really_ good. But at the same time… If he could barely bring himself to say the word, did he really think he could be ready to do the act?

“I… I’m not sure how ready I am t-to… have sex.” 

Baby steps. One foot in front of the other. 

Minhyun looked up from his hands and watched him carefully as he waited patiently for Jonghyun to continue. 

“I want to…” He began.

“But you’re nervous?” Minhyun guessed.

“Yeah.” Jonghyun nodded, ever thankful that he and Minhyun were on the same wavelength.

Gentle hands settled on top of his which had been fiddling with the sheets beneath them.

“It’s okay.” Minhyun assured him, offering him a smile. “I’m nervous as hell too.” He confessed with an airy laugh. 

He slid his fingers between Jonghyun’s, interlinking their hands together loosely. 

“I don’t want to pressure you, if you’re not ready, then you’re not.” He shrugged, “I don’t want to do anything unless we both want to.”

Jonghyun smiled at him, grateful - and not for the first time - for Hwang Minhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting to here, reading this lil' fic of mine :3 
> 
> comment/kudos buttons are below if you feel like leaving either of those and make this writer a happy bean :)
> 
> I had that written for a while and didn't want to just be sitting on it anymore and I had thought about the nsfw follow up but well inspo where? motivation? idk her so well here we are


End file.
